ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Brett 10: Doom of the World
Brett 10: Doom of the World is a movie based on Brett 10. While Splice and General Mitch are out on other duties, Brett and his brother, Agent K, go up against the ultimate threat that may put the whole world in jeapordy. Plot Splice is on a vacation to the Bahamas, and General Mitch is on an important mission in Afghanistan, leaving Brett 10 and Agent K alone. Unfortunately, reports of deadly monsters have come in from Salt Lake City, and Brett and Agent K immidiately go there, where they find G-Lord, Plantonio, AND Torpedo Man attacking citizens in the deserts east of the city. After the defeat of two of the villains, G-Lord rushes off on his rocket slyth towards the zoo in the city. Brett and Agent K pursue quickly to find that G-Lord is with Darkanoss. While K battles G-Lord, Brett tries to attack Darkanoss with Rath, but gets Lodestar. In the battle, Darkanoss and Lodestar tumble out of the zoo, destroying a nearby gas station and fast-food restaurant. When G-Lord begins to get shaky, Darkanoss blasts him with red energy and he continues fighting. Lodestar realizes that Darkanoss has posessed his mind. When Agent K defeats G-Lord and holds him down with an energy net, Lodestar becomes Stinkfly and carries Agent K off. When Darkanoss enters a portal, K's tech allows them to track him to San Francisco, California. Darkanoss flies off to the misty ocean, with Agent K and Brett in hot pursuit with Jetray. When they get out into the mist, they discover Darkanoss on the shoulder of a massive blue To'kustar. Brett tells Agent K to attack Darkanoss while he fights Evil Way Big. Brett tries to access Way Big but gets Rath, who humurously falls into the Pacific Ocean while yelling angrily at the mist. Meanwhile, Agent K manages to distract Darkanoss with his high-tech gadgets until the two crash down at a rocky coastline somewhere. Agent K discovers that Darkanoss is missing, and belives that he has hidden in a seaside cave. However, when Agent K gets to the cave, he thinks he sees something in it, but Darkanoss appears from behind and zooms at him. At a perfect time, Agent K dodges the attack, and Darkanoss is horiffically dragged into the cave by a shadowy ghost creature and vanishes. When Brett arrives as Jetray, he asks if Agent K wants to go in after Darkanoss, but K shakes his head and urges that they must move on. Before they leave, K takes one last look at the cave and sees a pair of glowing red eyes (not Darkanoss's). A small walk away, Brett can't belive that To'kustars really exist in real life and thought the only one was the transformation he created. At that moment, Azmuth appears and says "There's a LOT of things you don't know about this universe." Brett and Agent K are lost for words by Azmuth's appearance, and Azmuth explains to them that all of the aliens from Ben 10 are very real and live out there somewhere in the universe. Brett is facinated. Azmuth tells them that they need to focus on the Evil Way Big. He tells them the best way to stop it is to find the three missing pieces of the Potis Altiare ("Just like in the video game!" Brett exclaims). Minutes later, Brett and Agent K are in Paris, France, looking for a piece of alien tech belonging to Vulkanus's minion, Tetrozox, king of the pickaxe aliens, who has a piece of the Potis Altiare. Brett and K split up. K runs into an armada of pickaxe aliens. Brett finds Tetrozox. Unable to defeat him with Water Hazard, Brett uses Ultimate Humungousaur to defeat him. Brett then uses Ultimate Big Chill to freeze the pickaxe aliens and free Agent K. Meanwhile, the Evil Way Big, without Darkanoss, begins to spread a deadly cosmic storm around the planet. Brett and Agent K head to Giza, Egypt to fight Vulkanus. Using Armodrillo and then Water Hazard, Brett and K defeat Vulkanus and get the second piece. Vulkanus tells them that the last piece is on a planet in deep space. When Brett and Agent K manage to get to the distant planet on Azmuth's ship, they find it has been taken by a race of reptile aliens called Lizards. The Lizard ship engages Azmuth's, and the Lizards unleash a purple slime alien to take out the ships's pilots. Brett defeats the slime alien with Goop, flies over the the Lizard ship, and defeats the Lizard captain with Ultimate Echo-Echo. Back on Earth with the full Potis Altiare power, Brett faces Evil Way Big alone with his own Way Big, but is defeated. Azmuth urges Brett to go on, and with a second transformation Brett blasts Evil Way Big into deep space. Without anyone controlling it, the cosmic storm goes after the LAST person who controlled it: Evil Way Big. In a blast of storm energy, Evil Way Big disappears. However, Brett and Agent K, while celebrating, are shocked when a bruised Evil Way Big appears in a flash of light. Brett turns into Way Big, but the alien beggs them to stop and says that he was rescued by Professor Paradox so that he could explain his story. Years ago, the alien, whose name is Alfpha Storrmm, was born inside of a cosmic storm. When he was old enough, he descended to the nearby planet, where its enhabitants taught him to be at one with the storms. When Vilgax came to his planet and destroyed it, Storrmm was heartbroken. Vilgax recruited the mentally unstable Storrmm into his empire. Storrmm destroyed entire planets for Vilgax until he broke free of his rule and sought revenge. Darkanoss had promised Storrmm revenge, planting the false idea that Earth was Vilgax's home world. However, after he was rescued by Paradox, the time walker explained that Earth was NOT Vilgax's home world. Storrmm apologizes deeply to Brett and Agent K. Storrmm is taken into custody but forgiven by Brett and K. A huge party is made for the heroes who saved the world. One year later, Storrmm is parolled for good behavior. He promises Brett, Agent K, Splice, and General Mitch that if they would ever need him, he'd be close by. Storrmm flies into space and the movie ends. Aliens Used *AmpFibian *Humungousaur (x2) *Cannonbolt *Lodestar *Stinkfly *Jetray (x2) *Rath *Water Hazard (x2) *Ultimate Humungousaur *Big Chill (Off-Screen) *Ultimate Big Chill *Armodrillo *Goop *Echo-Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Way Big (x3) Category:Movies